Hijos del fuego
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: Colección de drabbles sobre la casa Targaryen. desde aegon I hasta Daenerys de la tormenta. (Spoilers de todo lo publicado de CDHYF)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Aegon I el conquistador

Si valió la pena

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se encuentra en la cámara de la mesa pintada, donde hace tantos años se sentó con sus hermanas a planear la conquista del que ahora es su reino. No obstante, Aegon no presta atención a la mesa, sino que mira por la ventana contemplando la isla de Rocadragón.

Es irónico, tanto trabajo para conquistar Poniente y el único lugar donde desea estar es la pequeña isla en que pasó su infancia. Antes le encantaba viajar por los reinos, mas ahora prefiere la tranquilidad de su hogar ancestral. Se siente viejo y algo cansado. A veces se pregunta si todo lo que ha hecho a lo largo de su vida merece la pena o si hubiera sido más feliz allí, en su isla. Recuerda con alegría la época de la conquista: luchar montado en Valerion, el sabor de la victoria y la emoción del combate. También le gusta recordar sus viajes, aprendió más en ellos de lo que nunca le enseñó su maestre. Fue una buena época, pero ahora ha pasado y está solo. Aenys y Alisa lo visitan a diario con los niños, pero siempre acaban marchándose a sus propias estancias y él se queda solo en una cama vacía.

Se aparta de la ventana y se sienta en la silla colocada en el punto exacto que en el mapa debería representar Rocadragón. Alarga la mano y recorre su reino con las yemas de los dedos hasta detenerse en el único lugar de Poniente que no le pertenece: dorne, el lugar donde murió su amada Rhaenys. No guarda rencor a la actual princesa de Dorne, la joven Deria Martell, nieta del infame sapo amarillo. Está demasiado cansado incluso para eso. Así que continúa pasando sus dedos por la mesa, acariciando su reino como no puede acariciar ya a la que fue su reina y de nuevo se pregunta si todo ha valido la pena.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Hace mucho que quería escribir una colección de drabbles dedicados a la casa Targaryen y ahora por fin he empezado a hacerlo. Dudé si empezar con Aenar o con aegon, pero finalmente me decidí por este último ya que entre aenar y sus hijos (Daenys y Gaemon) y Aegon y sus hermanas hay varias generaciones de Targaryens de los que no sabemos nada y ni quería saltármelos ni inventármelos. Así que empezamos con el conquistador y seguiremos hasta Daenerys de la tormenta pasando por todos los que hubo en medio, que son muchos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Orys Baratheon

El momento

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hace frío incluso aunque el fuego está encendido dentro de la tienda. Fuera ruge la peor tormenta que Orys ha visto jamás. No espera visita. Todos los guerreros deben estar recuperándose de la batalla que acaba de tener lugar. El arrogante rey de las tierras de la tormenta ha muerto, pero aún no pueden celebrar, aún les queda derrotar a su hija. Orys se dispone a dormir cuando oye voces en el exterior. Enseguida se pone en alerta. Están en guerra y todo puede ser una trampa.

No lo es, al menos no para él, sino para Argella Durrandon, a quien varios de sus hombres traen desnuda y encadenada. Orys se enfurece de inmediato. Claro que la traición de esos hombres les facilita las cosas a él y a su bando, pero no deja de ser traición y le parece deleznable. Tampoco le gusta especialmente que hayan traído a la prisionera desnuda. Lo considera una humillación imnecesaria.

No expresa ninguno de estos pensamientos en voz alta, sin embargo. No es a él a quien le corresponde juzgar a los hombres de argella, sino a la reina Rhaenys, que es quien está al mando. No obstante, Orys sospecha que la reina compartirá su punto de vista, en especial sobre la humillación de la reina Argella.

Así que se limita a enviar a los hombres al pabellón de la reina y hace pasar a la prisionera a su propia tienda. Ella lo mira desafiante a pesar de sus ataduras y su estado de desnudez. Orys no puede dejar de admirar su valor. La desata con cuidado y le ofrece una de sus capas para cubrirse. Ella la acepta sin decir una palabra. Lo mira fijamente con sus ojos fríos y una mueca de disgusto en la cara. Casi parece que ella es quien tiene el control de la situación. No es ese el momento en que Orys se enamora de ella, eso sucederá mucho más tarde, a pesar de lo que digan las canciones, pero sí es el momento en el que decide que se quiere casar con ella, que una mujer tan valiente no merece morir por culpa de sus propios hombres, sino gobernarlos, gobernarlos a su lado, claro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dicen que Orys era hermano bastardo de los conquistadores, así que he decidido que también se merece un lugar aquí. El siguiente drabble será sobre Rhaenys o sobre Visenya, aún no sé sobre cuál.

Muchas gracias a las dos personas que dieron follow y marcaron como favorita esta historia. Me hizo muchísima ilusión.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Visenya la conquistadora

Su propio modo

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Puede que su hermano sea el rey de los siete reinos, pero sigue siendo tan terco como el niño que se negaba a compartir con sus hermanas sus juguetes favoritos. Visenya está harta de discutir con él. Ella no es la dulce y tranquila Rhaenys. No puede convencer a aegon con palabras amables y sonrisas gentiles. Claro que con aegon ese siempre ha sido el problema, que ella nunca ha sido Rhaenys.

Su amada Rhaenys solo habría tenido que sugerírselo para que aegon aceptara sin darle más vueltas, pero Rhaenys murió y ahora solo quedan ellos dos, que nunca han conseguido entenderse. Tampoco es que ella se llevara del todo bien con Rhaenys, siempre fueron demasiado distintas y el afecto que todo el mundo parecía tener por su hermana, todo el que no tenían por ella, terminó de separarlas, pero al menos con Rhaenys podía razonar y llegar a estar de acuerdo. Rhaenys siempre fue la encantadora, y aunque a veces eso la llenaba de rabia y de envidia hacia ella, ese mismo encanto le impedía odiar a su hermana del todo.

Visenya nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en ocasiones como esta le gustaría tenerla ahí para que hiciera las cosas más fáciles. No obstante, Rhaenys no está y ella tendrá que solucionar el problema como mejor se le da: con la espada.

Ninguno de los pomposos compañeros de su hermano es capaz de interponerse entre ambos y la espada de Visenya roza la mejilla del rey. Aegon la mira más resignado que furioso. Visenya envaina de nuevo a Hermanaoscura y le devuelve una mirada triunfante. Sabe que por esta vez ha ganado la discusión. Al fin y al cabo aunque la cortesía no sea lo suyo, ella tiene su propio modo de lidiar con esa clase de situaciones.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He tardado más de lo que pensaba en volver a publicar, pero aquí estoy con Visenya. Me apetecía escribir sobre el momento en que convenció a aegon para crear la guardia real, pero ya he aprovechado para tratar un poco su relación con Rhaenys, que creo que debió de ser bastante compleja.

Gracias a quien dio follow y fav. Me gusta ver que hay personas que se interesan por esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Rhaenys la conquistadora

Haciendo lo que más ama

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Siempre le ha gustado volar. Sus hermanos solo se suben a sus dragones para hacer la guerra, para desplazarse o incluso para competir entre ellos cuando eran unos críos. Rhaenys, sin embargo, nunca ha necesitado una excusa para montar a Meraxes.

Dicen de ella que es elegante al caminar y grácil al bailar, pero Rhaenys sabe que lo que mejor se le da es volar. Dicen que las fiestas de la corte son su elemento, pero ella sabe que se equivocan. Su elemento es el aire y no hay para ella una sensación mayor de gozo que aquella que siente cuando el viento le roza la cara y alborota sus cabellos, cuando desde el cielo ve la tierra desde arriba y siente a Meraxes como si ambas fueran un solo ser.

Por eso ese día, el último día, aunque ella no lo sepa, sube a Meraxes y el miedo y los nervios previos a la batalla desaparecen. A lomos de Meraxes se siente fuerte, poderosa y valiente. A lomos de Meraxes nada le puede pasar. Nunca se ha parado a pensar que fuera a Meraxes a quien pudiera pasarle algo y no obstante, le pasa.

Cuando su dragona comienza a caer, batiendo las alas en un intento desesperado e infructuoso de seguir volando, Rhaenys sabe que ambas van a morir.

No se equivoca. Ninguna de las dos sobrevive a la caída. Rhaenys solo tiene tiempo de formular una corta plegaria a la madre para que cuide de su pequeño aenys y de que se cuele en su cabeza un último pensamiento, amargo y reconfortante a la vez: que ha muerto haciendo lo que más ama, volando.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rhaenys es mi favorita de los tres hermanos, así que espero haberle hecho justicia. El siguiente drabble será sobre aenys y ya sé de qué tratará, así que no creo que tarde mucho en publicarlo.

Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Me gustaría saber qué pensáis de esta historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Aenys I

Tras la espera

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

aenys da vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación. Está esperando a que vengan a buscarlo. En esos momentos no puede hacer otra cosa que esperar. Quizá debería ponerse a rezar, pero está demasiado nervioso para hacerlo.

No es la primera vez que se encuentra en esa situación, esperando solo por noticias de una mujer querida, y no puede evitar recordar lo mal que fue todo la primera vez.

Intenta apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Su esposa está dando a luz, no luchando en una batalla, pero por lo que le han contado parir y luchar son dos acciones más parecidas de lo que se podría pensar.

No puede evitar que sus pensamientos vayan constantemente a su madre. Le gustaría que ella estuviera allí. Ella sabría cómo calmarlo, pero su madre no está. Aenys es ya un hombre adulto, pero a veces siente que sigue siendo ese niño que esperaba mirando al cielo a que sus padres volvieran de la guerra; ese niño que literalmente saltó de alegría cuando vio aparecer al gran Valerion desde la ventana de su habitación; el niño que nada más ver a su padre le preguntó dónde estaba su madre y que lloró amargas lágrimas cuando tuvo que oír que ella nunca volvería.

Normalmente no piensa en todos esos recuerdos, pero en días como ese, cuando está demasiado nervioso o demasiado triste, su mente siempre vuelve a esos momentos y no puede evitar asomarse a la ventana y mirar al cielo, como si esperara que a pesar de todo su madre volviera a aparecer.

Es eso lo que está haciendo cuando una criada entra en el cuarto con un bebé en sus brazos, un bebé sano. Su esposa también se encuentra bien, solo algo cansada. Aenys coge a la niña en sus brazos y se dirige al cuarto donde Alisa reposa. Sonríe. Esta vez tras la espera podrá reunirse con la mujer que quiere.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquí está el siguiente. El próximo será sobre rhaena y le tengo muchas ganas porque ella es mi Targaryen favorita.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Rhaena, la reina en el oeste o la reina en el este

Fantasmas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A veces, cuando Rhaena se pone a reflexionar sobre la que ha sido su vida, piensa que siempre llega tarde a todas las muertes. Tal vez por eso sus sueños están llenos de fantasmas, de todos aquellos de los que nunca se pudo despedir.

Su hermano aegon nunca está en sus sueños. Quizá sea porque sí se despidieron antes de que él partiera o porque su muerte no la pilló desprevenida como sí hicieron todas las demás.

Sus primeros fantasmas son el de su padre, el rey Aenys, y el de su hermano Viserys, pero son fantasmas amables en comparación con todos los que les siguen. El siguiente fantasma es el de su madre, la reina Alisa. Ese es el peor de todos. Nunca un vuelo se le hizo tan largo como aquel entre Rocadragón y Bastión de tormentas la noche en que su madre murió. Aun así no fue capaz de llegar a verla, a decirle que la quería y que ahora comprendía muchas de las decisiones que había tomado, que ser madre era más duro de lo que ella pensaba y que si bien Alisa no había sido la madre perfecta, ella tampoco había sido la mejor de las hijas.

Le duele no haber podido decírselo, sobre todo porque sabe que hubiera podido hacerlo mucho antes, que el castillo de su madre y el suyo estaban muy cerca y que podría haber ido a verla cuando hubiera querido. Mas nunca fue. Siempre pensó que ya tendría tiempo, hasta que no lo tuvo.

Con Aerea también pensó que tendría tiempo, que algún día reconstruirían su relación, pero Aerea se marchó, huyó de ella igual que la vida huyó de su hija antes de que Rhaena pudiera volver a Desembarco y verla por última vez.

Después siguen sus commpañeras, Sam, Alaine, Lyanna, Casella. . . incluso Melony se le aparece a pesar de que ella no murió en Rocadragón. Es igual, también murió por su causa, luchando por su hermano. De ellas al menos sí pudo despedirse, aunque su muerte la hubiera pillado tan desprevenida y aunque creyera que se debía a otras causas.

A su marido, el causante de esas muertes, también lo ve en sus sueños. También a su muerte llegó tarde. Se suicidó antes de que Rhaena pudiera acabar con él. Al menos a Elisa, su querida Elisa, no la ve en sus sueños. Tampoco pudo nunca despedirse de ella, pero quiere pensar que el que no la sueñe significa que está viva, que al menos una de las personas a quienes amó sigue viva aunque sea lejos de ella, aunque en los días particularmente amargos piense que a lo mejor que se alejara de ella es lo que la ha hecho sobrevivir.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No me decidía por qué momento de la vida de Rhaena narrar, pero finalmente recordé una frase que la verdad no sé dónde la escuché o la leí y que decía que Rhaena siempre llegaba tarde a las muertes. Eso me inspiró esta escena de ella sola en Harrenahl al final de sus días pensando en todos sus muertos. Aclaro que sé que Aerea murió después de los envenenamientos de Rocadragón, pero como ella la relaciona con Alisa por los asuntos madre e hija, piensa en ella después de pensar en su madre.


	7. Chapter 7

Isclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Maegor I el cruel

Coronación

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Su padre acaba de morir. Maegor no puede decir que lamente su muerte. Su padre fue un gran guerrero y un buen rey, pero nunca supo ser un padre, al menos no su padre.

Su madre le ha hablado alguna vez, muy poco porque ese no es un tema que le guste tocar, de su hermana Rhaenys y de la preferencia que Aegon sentía hacia ella. Maegor sabe cuánto daño causó en su madre esa preferencia, no porque ella se lo haya dicho nunca, sino porque él mismo ha podido sentirlo en sus carnes ante el obvio favoritismo que su padre siempre ha mostrado por su hermano mayor.

Aenys está llorando rodeado de sus hijos. Solo se separa de ellos para la coronación. Él es el hijo de la esposa mayor, pero Aenys nació primero y es a él a quien le corresponde la corona. Su hermano no sonríe al ponérsela, sin embargo, como habría hecho él. Maegor frunce el ceño con disgusto. Siempre ha pensado que su hermano es un hombre débil, mas no obstante Aenys tiene todo lo que a él le falta, una corona y varios herederos a quienes pasársela.

Algunos de sus leales le han contado que en las tabernas corre el rumor de que Maegor es estéril ya que es producto de la magia negra realizada por su madre, la reina visenya. Maegor se enfureció cuando se lo dijeron, pero su madre le aconsejó dejar el rumor correr. Visenya siempre ha sido de la opinión de que es mejor que el pueblo tema a su rey, y ella piensa asegurarse de que tarde o temprano Maegor sea efectivamente el rey.

La coronación de aenys termina. Sus críos se acercan a él en compañía de la nueva reina. Su madre y él se adelantan también. Maegor lleva a Hermanaoscura en el cinto. Su hermano sostiene a Fuegoscuro. Maegor ha ansiado esa espada desde que puede recordar, igual que ha ansiado siempre montar a Valerion. Ese es otro de los motivos por los que la muerte de su padre no le duele, porque por fin podrá conseguir al menos una de esas dos cosas. Ya se ha hecho a la idea de que la espada Fuegoscuro será para Aenys, al menos por un tiempo.

No obstante, su hermano se acerca a él y con expresión solemne la pone en sus manos diciendo que Maegor la usará mejor que él. Otro hombre quizá se hubiera sentido agradecido por el gesto, pero se trata de Maegor y el agradecimiento no pasa por su cabeza. Su único pensamiento mientras sostiene a Fuegoscuro por primera vez es que hasta su hermano es consciente de que él es más fuerte.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Maegor no es un personaje que me inspire mucho, así que no estoy muy segura de cómo me ha quedado esto. La teoría de que es producto de la magia negra la escuché en _Podcast de hielo y fuego_ y tenía que meterla porque aunque no me la creo me encanta.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Alissa Velaryon

Una nueva oportunidad

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alissa acaricia su vientre distraídamente. Aún no se nota, pero hay un bebé en su interior. La noticia de su embarazo resultó totalmente inesperada, pero es lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Alisa piensa que es una buena señal, una recompensa divina o una compensación por todo lo malo que ha tenido que pasar.

Intenta no pensar más en eso, en Maegor, en todo el miedo que sintió por sus hijos, en el dolor de las muertes de aegon y Viserys, pero algunas noches aún la asaltan las pesadillas.

También intenta no pensar en todo lo que vino después. Los años en que actuó como regente fueron casi tan duros como la guerra. Llegó a pensar que perdería a jaehaerys y Alisanne como había perdido a sus hermanos, que sus hijos la apartarían de su lado tras tantas peleas como tuvieron en aquella época. Al menos con ellos sí consiguió arreglar las cosas. Con Rhaena, en cambio, la relación nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma.

Rogar fue su apoyo durante esos difíciles momentos, mas incluso con él estuvo un tiempo distanciada. Uno de los momentos más amargos de su regencia fue cuando despojó a su marido de su puesto como mano del rey. Le dolió profundamente hacerlo, pero lo que pretendía hacer no solo era una traición al rey, sino sobre todo y más importante una traición a su hijo.

Por primera vez Alissa se permite recordar aquellos tiempos con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa sincera, porque todo eso ha pasado ya. Rogar y ella vuelven a estar juntos y Jaehaerys y Alisanne reinan en paz, incluso Rhaena tiene su sitio en Rocadragón rodeada de todas esas doncellas. Durante un tiempo creyó que nunca volvería a ser feliz, pero ahora puede decir que lo es.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sé que Alissa no es una Targaryen de nacimiento, pero lo es por matrimonio y además es uno de mis personajes favoritos de esta época, así que tenía que escribir algo sobre ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Aegon el coronado

Deseos de paz

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aegon nunca se había parado a pensar demasiado en el matrimonio. Sabía que algún día se casaría, seguramente con su hermana Rhaena. No estaba enamorado de ella, pero tampoco se llevaban mal y sin duda sería mejor compartir su vida con ella que con una completa desconocida. No era tonto y sabía que Rhaena nunca podría enamorarse de él, así como él tampoco podría enamorarse de ella, pero podrían estar bien juntos. Si alguna vez se hubiera parado a pensar en una palabra para describir cómo se imaginaba su futuro matrimonio esa sería pacífico.

No obstante, ahora que su matrimonio es una realidad, aegon se ha dado cuenta de que no va a tener nada de paz. La fe no va a permitir que la tenga. Allá donde van los abucheos los persiguen. Donde deberían haberlos recibido con alabanzas solo les demuestran su desprecio y las flores que deberían haberles arrojado al pasar son boñigas y otras cosas igual de desagradables.

La muerte de su padre y la coronación de su tío no hacen sino agravar la situación. Todas las esperanzas de aegon de obtener la tranquilidad deseada una vez acabado su viaje desaparecen. Ya no hay paz para él ni para su hermana, ni siquiera la habrá para el bebé que ella lleva en su vientre. A Aegon nunca le ha gustado la lucha, siempre ha sido más como su padre que como el abuelo por el cual lleva su nombre. No obstante, sabe que no puede quedarse sin hacer nada ante esa situación. Una guerra no es lo que aegon desea, pero Aegon es rey, o debería serlo, y su padre le ha enseñado que su deber como soberano debe ser más fuerte que cualquiera de sus otros deseos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He tardado un montón en publicar. En parte ha sido porque he estado muy ocupada y en parte porque Aegon me inspiraba poco o nada, igual que su hermano Viserys. No obstante, aquí estoy y voy a publicar dos seguidos para compensar.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Viserys

Sonreír

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ser el escudero de un rey es un honor y en otras circunstancias, Viserys se habría sentido orgulloso de que lo hubieran elegido a él para esa posición. Sabe que nunca será rey, pero siempre ha soñado con un puesto en la corte y el escudero del rey puede ascender con facilidad si hace bien su trabajo.

El problema es el rey al que le ha tocado servir y el hecho, claro está, de que no es solo su escudero. Nadie se lo ha especificado, pero Viserys sabe que él solo es un rehén en la corte de su tío Maegor, la que debería ser la corte de su hermano Aegon.

Mientras él esté allí su familia no se atreverá a hacer nada contra el régimen de su tío. Viserys tiene miedo. La corte de su tío no es como fue la corte de su padre. Allí no hay risas ni bardos que canten para entretener a los nobles. En la corte de Maegor solo hay miedo. Un paso en falso puede significar la muerte y todos lo que se encuentran allí lo saben muy bien.

La gente intenta comportarse con normalidad, como si no pasara nada, pero nadie lo consigue. A todo el mundo se le nota la tensión que domina cada una de sus acciones. Viserys no es la excepción. Siempre sonríe, como hacía antes de la muerte de su padre, pero ahora su sonrisa es más tirante y cualquiera que se fijara bien podría ver que es finjida. No obstante, no deja de ponerla. Hay muy pocas sonrisas en la corte de Maegor I, al que ya empiezan a llamrr Maegor el cruel a sus espaldas. Viserys quiere conservar su sonrisa hasta el final. Es una forma de no dejarse vencer por el terror.

Así que sonríe. Se muestra cortés e incluso algunos días saca fuerzas para hacer una broma. Eso le hace sentirse mejor y parece que también tiene buenos efectos en los que lo rodean. Demasiados buenos en opinión de Maegor, que empieza a temer que su sobrino, que ya se ha ganado el cariño de los nobles que el no tiene, sea capaz de iniciar una rebelión. Maegor no es un hombre al que le guste dar demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Al día siguiente de que las sospechas comenzaran a formarse en su cabeza, el príncipe Viserys deja de sonreír para siempre.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ya dije que Viserys era un personaje que no me inspiraba demasiado, pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado final de este drabble.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por comentar el primer capítulo, Cath. Sabes que siempre me hace ilusión recibir tus comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Rhaella (o Aerea)

Su silencio

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las septas la miran con desconfianza. A veces las oye susurrar a sus espaldas. Se preguntan por qué actúa así. Algunas creen que es una actuación, que está tramando algo. A Rhaella le gustaría sacarlas del error, pero es consciente de que hace mejor quedándose callada, finjiendo que no nota las miradas y que no escucha los susurros.

No puede decirles la verdad. Si lo hiciera su familia volvería a tener problemas y quizá la sacaran de allí. Volverían a traer a su hermana y a ella la devolverían a la corte. A Rhaella le da pavor la corte. Aún recuerda con horror los años que pasó allí.

En cambio, en el septo estrellado es feliz. No comprende cómo su hermana podía aborrecer tanto ese lugar. A ella le encanta, con su silencio, su calma y su rutina diaria. A veces piensa en su gemela. Es el miembro de la familia en el que más piensa. Se pregunta si será feliz en la corte, si a ella también la mirarán raro o si pensará también en ella alguna vez.

No la echa de menos, ya que nunca llegó a conocerla realmente. Tampoco echa de menos a su familia. No es que no los quiera, pero ellos siempre le exigían demasiado: que hablara más, que no se asustara, que asistiera a los bailes y a los torneos. Allí en Antigua está mejor. En Antigua solo tiene que aprender a recitar con las otras niñas y a hacer los trabajos que las septas les mandan. Allí su silencio es apreciado como muestra de buen comportamiento. En el septo estrellado nadie le exige nada.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me creo completamente la teoría de que las gemelas de Rhaena fueron cambiadas, así que aquí está el punto de vista de Rhaella, anteriormente Aerea, sobre eso. El siguiente cap, que voy a publicar seguido, será sobre Aerea, aunque anteriormente Rhaella, muchos años después del cambio.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Aerea (o Rhaella)

La libertad

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aerea ha pensado mucho en la libertad. Para ella la libertad eran los años que pasó escondida en los establos, viviendo entre los caballos y jugando con otros niños de su edad. La libertad también fueron los años que pasó en la corte como heredera de su tío, con sirvientes qumpliendo todos sus caprichos y nobles que se desvivían por ganarse su favor. Alguna vez también pensó que la libertad sería navegar por los mares como Elisa aseguraba. Ahora sabe que la libertad no es nada de eso: la libertad es nada más y nada menos que volar.

Al principio se limita a disfrutar de esa libertad, del viento en sus cabellos y del sonido que hace el dragón, su dragón, al batir las alas. Deja que Valerion vuele libremente, al fin y al cabo hace mucho que el dragón no puede volar. Ha estado encerrado, como ella.

No obstante, al cabo de un rato decide que ya va siendo hora de tomar un rumbo, en concreto, de ir a Desembarco del rey. Aerea echa de menos la ciudad. Quiere volver a la corte y que todo el mundo la vea montada a lomos del gran terror negro. Intenta hacerlo. Ha visto a su madre montar a Sueñafuego y sabe como tiene que dar las instrucciones. Mas Valerion no parece querer escucharla.

Aerea se enfurece. Ese dragón es suyo y debe obedecerla, como siempre debieron obedecerla todos. Tira con fuerza de las riendas mientras repite las palabras en alto valirio que le han enseñado, pero Valerion sigue sin estar dispuesto a obedecer. Aerea sigue intentándolo.

Al cabo de unas horas, la furia se convierte en miedo. No sabe hacia dónde se están dirijiendo ni cuando piensa valerion parar. Es un dragón fuerte y con mucha energía. El pensamiento de que quizá no pare nunca se le pasa por la cabeza, aunque lo descarta por ilógico. En algún momento tendrá que parar, al menos, eso espera ella.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A partir de ahora he decidido que voy a publicar siempre dos drabbles seguidos, así que aquí está la otra de las gemelas y mi favorita. Aerea me parece un personaje de lo más interesante y este ha sido uno de los drabbles que más he disfrutado.

Tengo que aclarar que hay varias traducciones para el dragón de Rhaena, pero que Sueñafuego es la que más me gusta y por eso es la que utilizo. También aclaro que como Martin nunca nos ha enseñado cómo los Targaryen domaban a sus dragones, lo de las palabras en alto valirio y las riendas está sacado de mi canon mental. Me parece lógico que lleven una silla y riendas para controlarlos y para no caerse y también que las palabras sean en el que era su idioma original.

Por último, pero para nada menos importante: muchas gracias por seguir comentando, Cath.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. r. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Alisanne

Lo que asusta a un dragón

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ala de plata siempre ha sido una montura fiel. Siempre la ha llevado a donde alisanne ha querido y jamás ha desobedecido una de sus órdenes. Por eso cuando la dragona da la vuelta cuando ella le ha ordenado que siga adelante, Alissane tiene miedo.

Al principio piensa que simplemente se trata de un error de comprensión, así que repite su orden, pero la dragona sigue sin hacerle caso. Tras un tercer intento Alisanne se convence de que no se trata de que Ala de plata no la entienda, sino de que no quiere obedecer.

No lo entiende. Su dragona no tiene problemas en cumplir si le ordena ir hacia los lados o hacia atrás, pero se niega a avanzar hacia delante, a cruzar hacia el bosque que hay más allá del muro.

Alisanne ha escuchado muchas leyendas sobre ese lugar, aunque nunca les ha dado demasiado crédito. No obstante, no puede evitar pensar que quizá sean ciertas, que quizá haya algo más allá del muro: algo lo suficientemente aterrador como para asustar a un dragón.

No comenta nada cuando vuelve al Castillo Negro. No quiere que los hermanos de la guardia la tomen por una cobarde, o peor, por una chiflada. Charla con ellos amigablemente y propone una justa entre su guardaespaldas y una mujer de las lanzas que vive en Villatopo. Nunca ha visto luchar a una salvaje y es algo que sin duda desea ver.

Intenta olvidarse del asunto, pero no puede. Finalmente, toma una decisión. El lord comandante lleva pidiéndole que ayude a la guardia desde que llegó y ahora Alisanne sabe que debe hacerlo. La guardia debe estar en las mejores condiciones posibles. Se siente como una vieja supersticiosa al pensarlo, pero quizá haya un día en que eso que tanto asustó a su dragona se acerque al reino y la guardia debe estar preparada para combatirlo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No sé si el que la dragona no atraviese el muro significa que algo la asustó o que la propia magia del Muro hace que no pueda pasar, pero el caso es que me parece una escena interesante.

Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, Cath, siento que te estés llevando algún spoiler; y gracias también a Tanke98, me alegra que te estén gustando los drabbles.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Daenerys

Terquedad

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Daenerys mira con atención a su nuevo hermanito. No le gusta y así se lo dice a sus padres. Su madre siempre dice que hay que decir la verdad, así que Daenerys no entiende por qué su padre la regaña cuando se lo cuenta.

Su madre, mucho más comprensiva, le pregunta por qué. La respuesta es simple: es un niño. Ella quiere una niña. Su madre también le dice siempre que un día ella será la reina y los deseos de una reina siempre se deberían cumplir.

Les explica todo eso a sus padres y ellos se miran por unos segundos. Parece como si estuvieran conteniendo la risa, pero no puede ser porque Daenerys no ha dicho nada gracioso. Después su padre la coge en brazos y comenta que no se preocupe por eso, que habrá más hermanitos y seguramente alguno será niña.

Daenerys preferiría que fuera niña este, pero eso es mejor que nada, así que se conforma por el momento.

Entonces se le ocurre una idea. Pone su mejor cara de inocencia y mira fijamente a su padre. Hace tiempo le dijo que podría montar un dragón cuando fuera grande y ahora ella es más grande que su hermano. Esta vez sus padres sí que se ríen. Su madre le revuelve el pelo con cariño y le dice que sigue sin ser lo suficientemente grande. Daenerys se enfurruña. Seguro que es porque su hermano es un niño y por eso aunque él sea más pequeño sigue sin haber una niña más pequeña que ella.

Se lo dice a sus padres, muy enfadada con su hermano, y sale de la habitación antes de que tengan tiempo de regañarla otra vez por decir que no le gusta el bebé. Alisanne y Jaehaerys vuelven a mirarse. Su hija es una niña de armas tomar y aunque ambos suponen que esa terquedad les dará problemas cuando sea mayor, ahora mismo ninguno puede evitar volver a reírse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esta hija de Jaehaerys y alisanne fue añadida por Martin en _Fuego y sangre_ y la verdad es que me pareció interesante. Esta escena es otra de mis favoritas porque me gusta mucho escribir sobre niños.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Jaehaerys I el conciliador

Dioses y hombres

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jaehaerys observa el cuerpecito de su hija. Daenerys respira trabajosamente. Está dormida, pero no parece relajada en ningún sentido. Arde de fiebre. El gato que le trajeron descansa al pie de su lecho. Es un animal muy tranquilo y bastante bonito, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitar que Daenerys se contagiara.

Alisanne acaba de ir a acostarse. Le ha costado mucho convencerla para que descanse un poco, pero finalmente su esposa ha comprendido que no le hace ningún bien a nadie quedándose allí sin dormir. Jaehaerys ha prometido despertarla si pasa lo peor. No ha dicho nada de llamarla si a su hija le baja la fiebre o si muestra cualquier otra señal de mejoría. A estas alturas ambos saben que eso no ocurrirá.

Cierra los ojos con cansancio. No hace más que ir de la sala del consejo a sus habitaciones y las de su hija, pero se siente como si acabara de recorrer a pie la distancia entre Invernalia y Desembarco del rey sin pararse a descansar. Desde el consejo le piden que haga algo para poner fin a la epidemia. Por alguna razón, los nobles y el pueblo llano creen que tiene poder para hacerlo. No obstante, lo que más le preocupa es la enfermedad de su hija. Suena egoísta y es algo tremendamente impropio de un rey, pero si el precio a pagar para que su hija se recuperara fuera que la enfermedad se llevara a la mitad del reino lo pagaría sin dudar.

No obstante, con los dioses no se puede negociar. Ellos deciden y han decidido que su hijita se esté muriendo. Jaehaerys se pregunta si es un castigo divino por algo que su esposa o él hayan hecho, pero Alisanne se siente más inclinada a creer que ha sido simplemente una cuestión de azar, aunque eso tampoco es que sea un alivio.

Jaehaerys tiene que reconocer que está asustado. Sus padres lo han educado para pensar que los Targaryen son superiores al resto por su sangre valyria, que por eso las enfermedades comunes no pueden afectarles. No obstante, los escalofríos están matando a Daenerys.

Jaehaerys ha escuchado murmuraciones maliciosas en la fortaleza cuando creen que ni él ni su esposa están escuchando. Las malas lenguas dicen que los Targaryen se creían dioses y que ahora se está demostrando que no son más que mortales. Desde luego Jaehaerys no se siente como un dios, sino más bien como un hombre al que se le está derrumbando el mundo encima.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Podría haber escrito sobre alguna de las hazañas de este rey, que tuvo muchas, pero me gusta más el lado humano de los Targaryen que su faceta como reyes, así que preferí narrar este momento que me partió el corazón cuando lo leí.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Elinor Costaine

Sueños de infancia

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ser la esposa de un rey es el sueño de cualquier doncella. Mas ninguna doncella en su sano juicio soñaría con ser la esposa de Maegor. Elinor desde luego no lo soñaba. Ella era feliz con su marido y sus hijos, con su vida modesta y discreta. No obstante, el rey vino a arrebatarle todo eso.

El tiempo que pasó junto a él fue el peor de su vida, como si el destino quisiera reírse de todos los sueños que había tenido de niña en los que vivía en la corte y todo era felicidad como en las canciones y los cuentos. Mas gracias a los dioses esa época pasó.

Elinor nunca pensó que la casa de su padre, que tan aburrida le había parecido de niña, le resultaría un lugar tan idílico. Con sus hijos fuera, cada uno en una casa noble, disfrutando de su hospitalidad y de compañeros de su edad, se dedica a leer, a pasear y a escuchar a los ocasionales bardos que pasan por el castillo. Es feliz, pero los reyes parecen no querer dejarla vivir su vida en paz.

La carta que la reina Alisanne le escribe es educada y amable. En ella le habla de los problemas que ella y el rey están teniendo y le pide un favor. Elinor lee sobre la doctrina del excepcionalismo y el grupo de septas y septones que van a recorrer el reino sin saber qué pensar.

Por un lado no quiere volver a tener nada que ver con intrigas, con reyes, conspiraciones y todo eso. Por otro, la reina Alisanne y el rey Jaehaerys siempre han sido buenos con ella y desde luego son mejores reyes de lo que Maegor fue jamás y su reinado puede ser lo mejor que le ha pasado al reino.

Se permite darle vueltas, no mucho tiempo, porque el grupo de septas y septones partirá pronto de la capital, pero sí el tiempo suficiente para analizar los pros y los contras de la situación. Finalmente escribe otra carta, igual de educada y amable que la de la reina, para confirmar que acepta. Sigue creyendo firmemente que el reinado de Jaehaerys y Alisanne beneficiará al reino, pero lo que la hace decidirse es un motivo más simple, algunos dirían que más egoísta, aunque Elinor piensa que puede permitirse ser egoísta después de todo lo que ha pasado: le gusta su vida tranquila y apacible en la casa de su padre, pero desde que era niña soñó con viajar y eso es precisamente lo que la reina le ofrece. Sonríe mientras ordena a sus criadas que preparen su equipaje. Pensó que sus sueños de infancia habían muerto con maegor, pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de cumplir al menos uno de ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No pensaba tratar a ninguna de las esposas de Maegor, excepto a Rhaena, claro. No obstante, esta idea me rondaba la cabeza y al final he decidido que Elinor debía formar parte de esta historia. Siento que su personalidad, de la que no sabemos nada, me ha quedado un poco como la de Sansa. No ha sido a propósito, pero me gusta que sea así, ya que debió haber muchas mujeres con ese tipo de sueños en Poniente en todas las épocas.

De nuevo muchas gracias por seguir comentando a Cath y Tanke. En serio, cada vez que leo vuestros comentarios me quedo con una sonrisa en la cara.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. r. Martin

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Aemon

El juego de la guerra

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La primera vez que Aemon ve a su tía Jocelin, apenas se fija en ella. Está más ocupado mirando a su padre, lord Rogar Baratheon. Lo mira porque es un hombre muy grande y porque parece muy fuerte, pero sobre todo porque aemon sabe que es un hombre valiente, un hombre que va a la guerra. Aemon nunca ha ido a la guerra, pero algún día irá porque él también es valiente.

Durante los días posteriores a la partida de lord Rogar y de su propio padre, Aemon no hace nada más que pensar en la guerra. Se imagina cómo será estar allí, luchar contra los malvados y derrotarlos como en los cuentos y las canciones.

Esos días se esmera más que nunca en el patio de armas y se pasa los días con Baelon jugando a la guerra, turnándose para ser el bueno y el malo. Sigue sin prestarle atención a Jocelin hasta que un día ella aparece para meterse en su juego rechazando las protestas de su hermano, que dice que con Alissa rondando ya tienen suficientes chicas, con un argumento muy simple: que Visenya y Rhaenys eran chicas y eran guerreras. Eso es verdad, tanto Aemon como su hermano Baelon lo saben, así que desde entonces son cuatro, los tres hermanos Targaryen y su tía Baratheon, los que juegan a la guerra.

Hasta que años más tarde, con el juego de la guerra ya olvidado, la guerra de verdad reclama a Aemon y, en contra de todo lo que creía cuando era niño, este no desea ir.

La primera vez que la vio prefirió la guerra en lugar de a Jocelin, pero Jocelin se metió en su vida de todas formas y ahora que está tan enamorado de la mujer que una vez fue una niña que jugó con él al juego de la guerra, la guerra de verdad lo obliga a separarse de ella.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He tardado dos semanas en volver a actualizar. La razón es que he estado ocupada escribiendo originales ya que he decidido presentarme a varios concursos de escritura. Voy a seguir haciéndolo, pero intentaré que eso no me absorba por completo para que pueda seguir con esta historia.

Gracias a la nueva persona que añadió la historia a favoritos y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza a quienes seguís esta historia.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Baelon, el príncipe de la primavera

El primero

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Baelon le gusta ser el primero. Le gusta ser el primero en los torneos, y presumir de que consiguió las espuelas a una edad más temprana que su hermano. Le gusta ser el primero que montó a Vagar desde la muerte de Visenya y decir por lo tanto que monta al dragón de la primera reina de Poniente. Le gusta ser el primero al cabalgar, siempre a la cabeza de la comitiva, y le gusta ser el primero en lanzarse contra la presa en las cacerías.

Solo hay una cosa, una única cosa, en la que Baelon acepta que no será el primero. Desde pequeño Baelon sabe que no será nunca el primero en la línea de sucesión.

Una vez, cuando eran pequeños y su hermano le echó en cara este hecho, Baelon, en su ansia de demostrarle que podía ser el primero en todo, le había preguntado al maestre qué tenía que hacer para quedar primero en eso también. La respuesta del hombre había sido tajante: Baelon solo sería el primero en la línea si su hermano aemon moría. Desde entonces Baelon nunca lo volvió a mencionar y cuando su hermano sacaba el tema se limitaba a contestarle que dejaba que Aemon fuera el primero en eso porque él sería el primero en todo lo demás.

Baelon recuerda todo esto mientras entra en el consejo detrás de su padre. Ahora es la mano del rey. Debe familiarizarse con el gobierno de Poniente porque lo heredará algún día.

Ahora sí, Baelon puede decir que es el primero en todo, pero por una vez preferiría seguir siendo el segundo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las próximas serán alissa y Maegelle, las siguientes hijas de Jaheaherys y Alisanne, y de verdad que espero no tardar tanto.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Alissa

Nadie que la disuada

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El niño no llora, a pesar de lo pequeño que es, cuando la dragona de su madre alza el vuelo. Alissa sonríe, su hijo está hecho para volar, igual que ella, igual que su padre, sus abuelos y todos sus antepasados. Este niño, Viserys, lleva la sangre del dragón en sus venas.

La reina Alisanne puso el grito en el cielo cuando su hija le anunció que pensaba salir a volar con su bebé recién nacido. Su cuñada Jocelyn, también es su tía, pero Alissa piensa más en ella como la mujer de su hermano que como la hija de su abuela, la reconvino muy seria cuando se lo contó, y su padre, el rey Jaehaerys, se enfureció y la llamó insensata.

Baelon, su hermano, su esposo y el padre de su pequeño, fue el único que no intentó convencerla de que cambiara de opinión. Él siempre fue el que más la comprendió y era consciente de que nada lograría hacer cambiar de opinión a su esposa. Quizá por eso es que lo quiere tanto, porque sabe como es ella y no intenta que sea de otra manera.

Alissa Targaryen nunca conoció a su abuela, aquella por la que lleva su nombre, pero ha leído sobre ella y los que sí la conocieron le han contado muchas cosas. Sabe que nunca se ha parecido a ella en el físico, pero también sabe que hay una cosa que tienen en común: no hay nadie que les diga lo que pueden o no hacer. No hubo nadie que disuadiera a su abuela Alissa de casarse con lord Rogar, el padre de Jocelyn, ni de llevar adelante sus dos embarazos a pesar de su edad. Tampoco hay nadie capaz de disuadir a su nieta de atravesar el cielo montada en su dragona con su hijo en brazos. Alissa, y Baelon también, sabe que nunca nadie será capaz de disuadirla, de acabar con su libertad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno, no volví tan pronto como esperaba y ya no voy a prometer que la próxima vez tardaré menos porque no sé si podré cumplirlo. Eso sí, esta historia me gusta mucho y sé que la voy a terminar, tarde lo que tarde.

Alissa Velaryon es uno de mis personajes favoritos, de ahí el homenaje a ella con su nieta, ambas mujeres con mucho carácter.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(()

Hijos del fuego

Maegelle

Rezar

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Maegelle ha estado destinada a la fe desde que nació. Siempre lo consideró una señal divina, ya que de todas sus hermanas ella es la que tiene un temperamento más dispuesto para ello.

No obstante, a veces no entiende a los dioses. No se lo ha dicho a nadie, claro está, no quiere que la consideren impía y sabe que el hombre no es capaz de interpretar los designios de los siete, pero no puede evitar preguntarse algunas cosas porque la realidad no siempre coincide con lo que hay escrito en La estrella de siete puntas.

Una de las primeras lecciones que se enseña a todos los niños, en especial a las futuras septas y a los futuros septones, es que el bien siempre recibe como recompensa el bien y el mal siempre recibe como recompensa el mal. Entonces, no entiende cómo su madre puede haber sufrido tantas pérdidas habiendo hecho tanto bien por el reino y por las personas. Según el libro, el bueno será recompensado y el malvado será castigado. Por eso no entiende como ha podido morir tan joven la pobre Daella, que era tan dulce y nunca le hizo mal a nadie.

Tampoco entiende por qué los dioses se llevaron a su hermana Daenerys, a la que nunca llegó a conocer, cuando solo era una niña, ni por qué se llevan a los otros hijos de sus padres, apenas bebés de sus padres o por qué se llevaron también a su hermano Aemon, que solo estaba luchando en una batalla justa contra personas que pretendían hacer el mal.

No lo entiende, pero no reza por entenderlo , como le decían que hiciera de pequeña cuando las septas no sabían responder a sus preguntas. Maegelle no quiere entender las desgracias. Ella reza porque algún día, ojalá que pronto, dejen de ocurrir.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquí Maegelle. Personalmente este personaje me gusta mucho porque creo que era el pilar de la familia, la que se encargaba de solucionar los conflictos y todo eso.

Muchas gracias a Tanke por sus reviews. Ah, y sí, solo voy a escribir de Targaryens, pero haré excepciones de vez en cuando con las esposas y los maridos como ya hice con Alissa (esposa de aenys) y Eleanor (esposa de Maegor).


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. r. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Vaegon

Una idea que cambiará el reino

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Vaegon Targaryen le gusta su vida de archimaestre. Desde luego le gusta mucho más de lo que le gustaba su vida como príncipe, aunque ya apenas piensa en esa época. Su infancia hace mucho que quedó atrás y hace tiempo que no sabe nada de su familia. Al principio de sus años en Antigua su prima Rhaella y su hermana Maegelle iban a verlo de vez en cuando, pero dejaron de ir al comprender que sus visitas lejos de agradarle le molestaban, ya que le quitaban tiempo de estudio.

Tampoco suele recibir cartas. De vez en cuando intercambia correspondencia con algún maestre que esté investigando el mismo tema que él, pero nada más. No le interesa saber de sus hermanos y tampoco de su padre, mucho menos de los sobrinos a los que nunca ha conocido, aunque las noticias le llegan de todas formas porque al fin y al cabo son la familia real y todo el mundo habla de ellos.

Vaegon sabe del problema sucesorio, a los otros archimaestres les gusta comentarlo entre ellos y debatir sobre los distintos candidatos: el joven Laenor Velaryon y Viserys Targaryen son los principales, aunque hay quien todavía habla de la princesa Rhaenys. Nadie habla de él. A nadie se le ha olvidado que es un príncipe, prueba de ello es el tratamiento especial que recibe en la ciudadela, pero todo el mundo sabe que un maestre, por muy príncipe que sea, sirve de por vida.

El que parece no saberlo, sin embargo, es su padre. Vaegon niega con la cabeza. En la corte siguen siendo todos igual de estúpidos que cuando él se marchó. En un principio no piensa contestar siquiera, pero más tarde decide que quizá eso no sea lo más prudente. Su padre siempre ha tenido mucho temperamento y a lo mejor se enfada y lo obliga a salir de la orden. Es el rey, así que probablemente pueda hacer eso.

La carta es concisa. Vaegon se limita a rechazar la propuesta de su padre sin florituras ni palabras corteses. No obstante, después tiene otra idea. No es que tenga un gran interés por ayudar, pero es maestre y no puede resistirse a las ideas. Le da vueltas en su cabeza hasta que le parece perfecta y entonces la escribe justo debajo de su negativa.

Vaegon no lo sabe, ni le importa, pero su idea desencadenará muchos acontecimientos que afectarán a todo el reino.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Y ahora que no había prometido nada sí que escribo pronto jaja.

Creo firmemente que a Vaegon le compraron el puesto de archimaestre por una conversación entre Jaehaerys y su maestre en la que este le dice que Vaegon no debe ser maestre sino archimaestre. No es un personaje que me encante, pero me lo he pasado bien escribiendo de él.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Daella

Ser valiente

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Daella Targaryen le dan miedo las alturas. También le dan miedo los caballos, los dragones y toda clase de animales, además de las multitudes y la gente de apariencia extraña, pero ahora mismo no se tiene que enfrentar a nada de eso; a las alturas sí. Su señor esposo es también el señor del nido de águilas. Daella lo sabía cuando se casó con él, aunque no pensó realmente que tuviera que ir a visitarlo. Al fin y al cabo lord Arryn vivía en la corte.

Sin embargo, a su marido le ha dado por querer enseñarle su hogar. Por supuesto le ha preguntado a ella si desea verlo y Daella le ha contestado que sí, que estará encantada de conocer el valle. Lo ha hecho en parte por complacer a su esposo, ya que él hace muchas cosas por complacerla a ella y su madre dice que en una relación los dos deben poner de su parte, pero también desea conocer a sus hijastros y sobre todo, por una vez en su vida, quiere enfrentarse a algo que la asusta. Al fin y al cabo ahora es una mujer adulta y casada con unas responsabilidades.

Así que allí está, subiendo en una mula aferrada a la cintura de un criado de su esposo y con los ojos cerrados porque sabe que si mira hacia abajo se va a soltar y se va a caer. Su marido le ha dicho que es normal que esté asustada, incluso los hombres y las mujeres más valientes tienen miedo ante el duro camino de acceso al nido, pero eso no ha hecho sentir mejor a daella. Daella quiere dejar de sentir miedo de una vez.

No se siente mejor hasta que no llegan al final del camino, y no solo porque al fin pueda bajarse de la mula, que sí, también le da miedo, sino porque Rodrick se acerca a ella y mientras la abraza le susurra que ha sido muy valiente. Ella le dice que no, que estaba muerta de miedo, pero él la besa con dulzura y le contesta que eso da igual, que con miedo o no ha llegado arriba y que eso, luchar contra el miedo, también es ser valiente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Daella me inspira muchísima ternura, así que este drabble es uno de mis favoritos.

Como siempre muchas gracias por tus reviews, Tanke.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Saera

Tranquilidad

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mientras observa alejarse el barco que llevará a su hijo a Poniente, Saera no puede evitar echar la vista atrás.

Recuerda con cariño su infancia en Poniente y con nostalgia su juventud, cuando ella y sus amigos creían que podrían hacer lo que quisieran. No se arrepiente de nada, a pesar de que sabe que hizo muchas cosas mal. Puede parecer extraño, pero es así porque esos años fueron maravillosos aun con todos sus errores.

De lo que vino después si se arrepiente. Escapar de la casa de septas fue la mejor decisión de su vida, pero huir precisamente a Lys fue sin lugar a dudas la peor.

Había escogido ser cortesana en los jardines de placer por herir a su padre. Sabía que el rumor le llegaría, que su madre no dejaría de buscarla. Quería que los dos lo supieran, que supieran cómo había acabado por su culpa. Nunca se imaginó que sería tan duro. Le habían prometido una vida de lujos y se la habían dado, pero lo que tenía que hacer a cambio le resultaba insoportable. Ella que siempre había querido ser libre nunca se había sentido tan atrapada como cuando se encerraba en su habitación con uno de sus clientes.

Aun así se quedó. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir y no pensaba aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía su madre. Se quedó allí hasta que reunió el dinero suficiente para marcharse. Después se dedicó a los negocios, algunos legales, otros no.

Ahora tiene una buena vida. Es rica, tanto como lo hubiera sido de haberse quedado con sus padres o quizá incluso más, porque ella nunca habría sido la heredera. Durante muchos años lo deseó, pero ahora que tiene una oportunidad no la necesita. Su hijo, que ha crecido oyendo historias sobre la corte, sí que desea la corona, mas ella es feliz en Volantys y después de una vida tan tumultuosa , ahora es feliz viviendo en la tranquilidad.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquí Saera, mi favorita de los hijos de Alisanne y Jaehaerys.

Muchas gracias a Cath y Tanke por los reviews, me hace mucha ilusión que continuéis siguiendo esta historia.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Viserra

Baelon o nadie

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todas las niñas de Poniente han soñado alguna vez con ser reinas. Viserra no es una excepción, solo que ella ya no es una niña. Viserra es una mujer. Tiene ya quince años y es hermosa, sabe que es hermosa. Todo el mundo se lo dice, incluso un escudero la llegó a comparar con una diosa. Está muy orgullosa de su belleza, así como de su inteligencia. Una belleza y una inteligencia que sus padres pretenden desperdiciar en el norte al casarla con un viejo señor de una casa menor.

Viserra no piensa permitirlo. Ella no va a pasar sus días junto al anciano lord Manderly. No cuando tiene otro candidato mucho mejor en mente.

Su hermano Baelon se ha quedado viudo. Es un hombre joven, apuesto, jinete de dragón y sobre todo, es el príncipe heredero. Ese es el matrimonio que ella desea y él es la clase de marido que merece.

Viserra está orgullosa de su inteligencia y también de su belleza y no tiene dudas sobre cómo usar sus armas. No se anda con rodeos. Simplemente una noche espera a su hermano en su habitación completamente desnuda. Baelon no será capaz de

Resistirse.

No obstante, su hermano no parece tener que resistirse de nada. Ni siquiera la mira y en lugar de la promesa de matrimonio el único compromiso que obtiene de él es el de no decirle nada de lo sucedido a sus padres.

Viserra intenta negociar, incluso amenazarlo, pero nada surge efecto. Esa noche decide que o se casa con Baelon o no se casará con nadie. En efecto Viserra cumplirá su propósito : no se casará con Manderly, no estará viva para casarse con nadie.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Viserra es mi segunda favorita, la tercera es Daella, por cierto.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Gael, la princesa del invierno

El río

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Observa el río. Siempre ha sido su lugar favorito de la ciudad. Le gusta ver el agua correr, imaginar su recorrido, dónde va, de dónde viene.

A su madre también le gusta. Siempre es ella quien la acompaña a ver el río. Su madre siempre la acompaña a todas partes. Gael quiere a su madre. Intenta aferrarse a ese amor para superar la tristeza que la invade, pero no puede. Nada consigue apartar de ella la tristeza. Quizá el río pueda.

Salta. Su cuerpo se sumerge en el agua. Está fría y sucia. Nunca antes se había sumergido. Su madre nunca la dejó. Ahora entiende por qué. No es una sensación agradable. No se siente bien.

Intenta salir. Mueve sus brazos y sus piernas, pero todo lo que consigue es hundirse más y el agua empieza a entrar por su nariz. Tiene miedo. Intenta gritar por ayuda, pero eso solo consigue que el agua entre también por su boca. No piensa que vaya a morir, en su inocencia cree que alguien vendrá para salvarla y no obstante, nadie viene.

La princesa del invierno muere y poco después su madre la seguirá.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sé que este drabble es muy corto, el más corto hasta ahora, pero estoy satisfecha de cómo me ha quedado.

De nuevo muchas gracias a Tanke, espero no haberte decepcionado con Gael.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Rhaenys, la reina que nunca fue

Observando a Rhaenyra

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rhaenys observa a la niña. Es la copera del rey y la heredera al trono: Rhaenyra Targaryen, hija de dos de sus primos. A lo mejor debería guardarle rencor por ser la hija del hombre que destronó a su hijo, pero no es así. No es eso lo que ve en la niña.

Lo que Rhaenys ve en rhaenyra es esperanza. Ella también fue una vez la delicia de la corte, la primera nieta de los reyes, destinada a la grandeza y el trono. Su abuela siempre lo tuvo claro, sus padres también, pero su abuelo decidió entregárselo a otra persona con la única excusa de su sexo.

Así que cuando Rhaenys ve a Rhaenyra no piensa en cómo ella misma fue apartada, sino en cómo espera que esa niña no lo sea.

Rhaenys ha aprendido de su madre, de su abuela y de su tía Alissa que una mujer está igual de capacitada para ejercer el poder que un hombre y de los libros de historia que rara vez dejan a una mujer que ejerza el poder.

Cuando Rhaenys ve a Rhaenyra piensa, desea pensar, que con ella la historia puede cambiar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Este también es muy corto, pero me gusta así y creo que añadirle más sería relleno.

A partir de ahora vamos con los protagonistas de la danza de los dragones. No voy a contar las cosas en orden, iré como ahora, según lo que me vaya saliendo, pero intentaré no liarme tampoco.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Viserys I

Una decisión difícil

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La carta de su hermano es cortés. Daemon siempre ha sabido ser educado o fingir que lo es. Viserys lo sabe, sabe cuánto de fachada ha habido siempre en las buenas maneras del antiguo rey de los peldaños de piedra.

También sabe lo que hay detrás de esa fachada. Daemon es pendenciero, orgulloso, impulsivo y taimado. Le ha causado más problemas que ninguno de sus vasallos, más incluso de los que le han causado todos sus vasallos juntos.

Por eso cuando recibe la carta duda. Duda que dejarlo volver a la corte sea una buena idea. Teme que vuelva a las andadas, que cause problemas, que alimente el odio que ya existe entre su mujer y su hija.

El momento más duro de su vida fue cuando se vio obligado a expulsarlo del reino. Al fin y al cabo es su hermano y siempre lo ha querido. Siempre ha sabido que en el fondo Daemon tiene un buen corazón. Claro que Viserys piensa que todo el mundo tiene en el fondo un buen corazón.

Relee la carta varias veces antes de tomar una decisión. No quiere consultarlo con su consejo porque sabe que ellos le dirán que no sin pararse a considerarlo. No le tienen mucho aprecio a Daemon.

Repasa las líneas en que habla de sus hijas y de su esposa. Se casó sin su consentimiento y eso no puede olvidarlo. No obstante, no pide volver por él ni por su esposa, sino por las pequeñas que no tienen culpa de nada.

Eso es lo que lo hace decidirse, o la excusa que se da a sí mismo para hacerlo. Manda una carta de vuelta tan cortés como la de su hermano. Después convoca al consejo, aunque sabe que no les gustará lo que tiene que decirles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquí Viserys, aunque está más centrado en Daemon. El siguiente será sobre él, por cierto.

Muchas gracias a Tanke por seguir comentando.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Todo pertenence a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Daemon

Haciendo un papel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Laena velaryon es guapa. A Daemon le encanta mirarla cuando van volando con su pelo flotando al viento, sus ojos brillantes y su enorme sonrisa.

Laena también es inteligente. A Daemon le gusta tener duelos de ingenio con ella y es igual la satisfacción de vencer como la de ser vencido por su ingenio.

Laena es aventurera. Ambos recorren el continente a lomos de sus dragones, yendo a donde quieren y probando todo tipo de experiencias; y Daemon se divierte a su lado como nunca se ha divertido con nadie.

Laena es la esposa ideal para él. Es todo lo que necesita, todo lo que desea en una mujer. Quizá algún día los bardos canten una canción sobre ellos. A ella le gusta bromear con eso: una canción sobre los príncipes que volaron de luna de miel por las ciudades libres viviendo aventuras. A Daemon le gustaría escuchar esa canción.

No obstante, Daemon sabe que él nunca podrá ser como uno de esos enamorados que aparecen en las canciones. No cuando las razones que lo llevaron a elegir a Laena como esposa no fueron ninguna de las anteriores. No cuando sabe que la eligió porque necesitaba una alianza con su padre y que será capaz de abandonarla si le sale al paso una alianza mejor.

Daemon no es un príncipe de cuento, pero por ahora, puede jugar a serlo e incluso disfrutar de su papel.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquí Daemon. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me resulta muy interesante precisamente porque no tiene escrúpulos y le da mucho salseo a todo.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Aema Arryn

Riesgos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Su esposo lo ha vuelto a hacer. Otra vez le han preguntado por la sucesión y otra vez ha dado la misma respuesta. No será necesario un cambio en las leyes porque ella, su querida reina Aema, le dará un hijo varón. Como si ella fuera la única encargada de hacer eso. Aema permanece callada. Recordarle al rey que para dejar embarazada a una mujer hacen falta dos no sería propio de una dama.

Aema no quiere tener otro hijo. Estuvo de acuerdo en tener uno para asegurar la sucesión y así nació Rhaenyra. Es una niña fuerte y sana, además de guapa, inteligente y de buen carácter. Es una heredera perfecta. ¿Qué más da que no sea un varón? Maegor era un varón y eso no lo convirtió en un buen rey.

No obstante, Aema no comparte sus cuitas con nadie. Le gustaría tener alguien que la comprendiera, una mujer con la que pudiera hablar de estos temas. Le gustaría tener al lado a su madre. Su madre es la principal razón por la que no quiere tener otro hijo.

Daella Targaryen murió en el parto, en su parto concretamente. Aema no quiere que le pase lo mismo. Entiende la obligación de tener descendencia para que las casas no se extingan y por eso se arriesgó a un embarazo, pero un segundo le parece ya arriesgarse demasiado y además innecesariamente.

Sin embargo, al final lo hace. La presión es demasiada para soportarla. Se convence a sí misma de que todo irá bien. Al fin y al cabo es nieta de la reina alisanne que tuvo muchos hijos y murió de vieja. Mas también es hija de su madre y en ese segundo parto nada sale bien.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Todo esto de que Aema no deseara tener hijos por el final de su madre es totalmente canon mental mío, pero me parece plausible y me apetecía escribirlo.

De nuevo gracias a Tanke por los reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Rhaenyra

Reina del amor y la belleza

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Rhaenyra le gustan mucho los torneos. Le encanta ver a los caballeros luchar. Es muy emocionante. También le gusta ver a las damas y a los nobles que no participan en el torneo todos vestidos de gala, ellas con vestidos y joyas y ellos con capas y broches. Los días de torneo están llenos de colores y de emoción.

Rhaenyra siempre tiene un favorito en los torneos. No se lo dice a nadie y tampoco nadie le pregunta. Es su secreto. Su favorito nunca es el mismo caballero. A veces le gusta uno, otras veces le gusta otro. A veces su favorito no gana y otras veces lo hace, pero como no sabe que es su favorito, le da la corona a otra doncella.

En esta ocasión su favorito es un caballero de las tierras de la tormenta. Es muy joven y muy guapo. Rhaenyra aplaude a rabiar cada vez que consigue vencer.

Hasta que vence del todo. Ha ganado. Su favorito ha ganado. Rhaenyra se pregunta a qué doncella le dará la corona de reina del amor y la belleza. Para su propia sorpresa, la elegida es ella. Nunca antes nadie le había dado la corona a ella, y menos alguien tan guapo y tan valiente como él. Rhaenyra está emocionada. Se siente muy feliz.

Es apenas una niña y la intención del joven Cole ha sido totalmente inocente, pero los años pasarán y todo dejará de ser inocente entre ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno, ya escribí el final de la relación de Rhaenyra y Cole en una historia que se llama _De coronas y amor_, así que me apetecía escribir el principio.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Alicent Hightower

El primer paso

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Es el propio rey quien coloca la tiara sobre sus hombros. Alicent sonríe. Lleva mucho tiempo esperando este momento y ahora al fin ha llegado. Su nuevo marido le devuelve la sonrisa. Es un buen hombre. Alicent no puede decir que esté enamorada de él, pero sí que le tiene cariño. Viserys, no obstante, sí que está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Lo sabe bien. Él mismo se lo ha dicho y no solo eso, sino que además ha hecho por ella lo que nadie pensó que haría, escoger su propio bienestar en lugar del bien del reino.

Viserys Targaryen es un rey complaciente y generoso que hace de todo para procurar la paz en su reinado y la alegría de sus nobles, pero se ha arriesgado a ofender a la casa Velaryon por ella. Alicent lo sabe y valora el gesto en su justa medida.

Ningún Velaryon ha venido a la boda, pero nadie lo comenta. La que sí está allí es Rhaenyra Targaryen, delicia del reino y heredera al trono. Su hijastra la abraza efusivamente. Es una buena niña. En otras circunstancias Alicent podría haberla querido, pero las circunstancias son las que son y esa niña es un obstáculo para que sus futuros hijos hereden el trono, así que el abrazo que le devuelve es finjido.

Ella no se da cuenta. Al fin y al cabo es solo una cría y cree, con la inocencia propia de su edad, que nadie puede impedir que el trono sea suyo. Alicent, sin embargo, tiene otros planes. Ser reina consorte solo es el primer paso y cueste lo que cueste, el próximo rey en el trono llevará sangre Hightower.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ni siquiera quiero mirar cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé esto. He estado muy ocupada con el inicio del curso y otros proyectos, pero ahora me he asentado y me he hecho un calendario de actualizaciones para que esto no me vuelva a pasar.

A partir de ahora subiré dos drabbles de esta historia cada lunes.

Muchas gracias a Cath, Tanke y Trici por los reviews.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Laena Velaryon

Da igual

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El rey se está casando en esos momentos con lady Alicent Hightower. Laena no ha ido a la boda, pero tampoco le importa. Sus padres han estado hablando del tema durante el desayuno. Siguen indignados con el rey por casarse con otra, por rechazarla a ella. La mayor parte del tiempo han estado hablando entre ellos, pero de vez en cuando dirijían palabras de consuelo a Laena, como si Laena necesitara que la consolasen.

Laena entiende lo que es el orgullo y por qué sus padres están así de enfadados. Sabe que el rey a ofendido a la casa Velaryon y lo que eso significa, pero la verdad es que ella no se siente ofendida.

A Laena la situación le da igual. Nunca ha deseado ser reina, aunque tampoco le habría importado serlo. Ella lo que quiere es volar, volar sin más, solo por placer, como dicen que hacía la reina Rhaenys. Es irónico, porque ella monta el dragón de la reina Visenya, pero eso también le da igual.

Surca el cielo alrededor de Rocadragón y sonríe contenta. Ahora mismo podría estar casándose y luciendo una lujosa tiara de reina consorte, pero en lugar de eso está allí volando libre, siendo ella misma, siendo feliz.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Técnicamente Laena no es Targaryen, pero su madre sí y además ella se casará con uno. Los próximos capítulos serán para Laenor y Corlys.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()

Hijos del fuego

Laenor Velaryon

El más valiente

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Laenor sabe lo que se dice de él. Sabe que la gente murmura a sus espaldas, que dicen que no es digno de ser el consorte de una princesa, que no es un verdadero caballero. Se ríen de él, lo sabe, porque no es hábil con la espada ni parece dispuesto para la batalla.

No le importa. Es verdad: no es bueno con las armas y la idea de la guerra le causa pavor. A Joffrey, en cambio, le brillan los ojos cuando empuña la espada y se le llena la boca hablando de héroes y hazañas.

A Laenor le gusta escucharlo hablar. También le gusta ir a verlo a los torneos. Joffrey siempre le promete que si gana lo coronará su rey del amor y la belleza. Nunca ha ganado ninguno, pero Laenor sabe que aunque lo hiciera, nunca podría coronarlo. Así no es como funcionan las reglas y ellos no pueden cambiarlas.

El día de su boda hay de nuevo más risas, más cuchicheos a sus espaldas. No es habitual que el novio no participe en su propio torneo de bodas. La gente dice que Laenor es un cobarde, que es débil. No obstante, ese día Laenor se siente valiente, más valiente de lo que se ha sentido nunca. Ese día es príncipe y decide que puede permitirse cambiar las reglas.

Ese día el caballero de los besos sale al campo de justas llevando atado en la muñeca el pañuelo de Laenor. Por supuesto, la gente se ríe. A Laenor no le importa. Sabe que ese día ha sido mucho más valiente que todos ellos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquí estoy tal y como prometí. Este es uno de mis drabbles favoritos porque me parece que el gesto de Laenor de dar su prenda a Joffrey tiene mucha fuerza.

Gracias a Tanke y Trici por los reviews.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hijos del fuego

Corlys Velaryon

Buscaelsol

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Corlys ha crecido oyendo historias de marineros. Ha crecido oyendo hablar del mar de Jade, de las Islas del Verano y de los tesoros del este. Ha crecido con las maravillas de Lomas Pasolargo y con la misteriosa historia de Elisa Farman y su Buscaelsol.

Por eso está allí, porque siempre soñó con ver todo aquello de lo que hablaban las historias. Ha hecho ya numerosos viajes y en cada uno de ellos ha descubierto cosas fascinantes. Ha visto animales extraños; ha probado comidas exóticas y ha contemplado lugares tan hermosos que no es capaz de describirlos. Ha visto todo lo que contaban las historias y aún más y ha aprendido a no esperar nada porque la realidad siempre superará sus mayores expectativas.

No obstante, lo que tiene delante de sí en ese instante no solo las supera, sino que tiene que frotarse los ojos varias veces para comprobar que no está soñando. Ante él se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Buscaelsol. Se acerca a él como en un sueño. Nunca creyó que vería algo así, que aquel barco con el que tantas veces soñó de niño se encontraría ante sus ojos.

Está a punto de tocarlo cuando escucha la llamada. Su barco va a zarpar. Echa una mirada al barco legendario y vuelve al suyo propio. Le hubiera gustado entrar en él, pero con verlo se conforma. Tener la oportunidad de contemplarlo es más de lo que nunca soñó que tendría.


End file.
